The present invention relates to spark plugs, specifically the arrangement of electrodes in spark plugs.
A typical spark plug has an inner electrode axially positioned within an insulated sheathing and further within a metal casing. The casing has threads for fitting within the block of an engine. The inner electrode has a firing system attachment end and an opposite sparking end, which extends beyond the sheathing towards an outer electrode. The outer electrode has a spark-receiving end and an opposite end attached to the metal casing. The firing system provides a current to the inner electrode and causes a spark to arc from the inner electrode sparking end to the outer electrode spark-receiving end. As the spark plug extends into a combustion chamber of an engine, the spark ignites the flammable vapor within the chamber and drives a piston.
Many problems exist with present spark plugs. Voltage variations due to engine load and variations in chamber pressures cause variation in spark size, malfunction in sparking, and otherwise erratic firing of the ignition system. Standard spark plugs incorporate small area electrode ends, reducing spark size and enabling carbon to build up on the ends.
A need exists for an increased surface area electrode arrangement, which provides adjustment for firing voltage and pressure variations and resists or hinders carbon buildup. A need also exists for an electrode arrangement which creates a larger, uniform spark which decreases chamber ignition time, thus increasing pressure on the head of the piston.